Oathbreaker
“'''Villager:' You're a kind soul to fight for strangers so. Here, you must take this. '' ''Galen: By the ghost of Leo! I've found it at last! The fated mate to my sword hand! ...The divine blade, Oathbreaker!'' ''Villager: Er, I'm afraid this is a blade of extremely common make, sir. I was using it to dig a well, but I figured you might--'' ''Galen: Come, Oathbreaker! Destiny beckons!'' ''Villager: I also used it to cut small vegetables before it got dull. ...Er, hello?”'' —Galen receiving '''Oathbreaker' from a Villager in Paralogue 5. 'Oathbreaker '''(オネスブレーカー Onesuburēkā) ''lit. '''Dragon Ring Breaker '''or '''Bondbreaker '''in the Japanese version.) is a personal Sword that hails from ''KvD: Legends Awakening, and is bound to Galen. Its description refers to it as an "apocryphal brand?" referring to its questionable authenticity. The NPC who gives Galen the sword in his recruitment chapter notably refers to it as a common blade, indicating that the sword itself probably draws its strength from Galen's fondness of it. Although Galen is fond of wearing Byrsiadeo ''armour, scaling with black and gold scales along with a studious dragon helmet and a lucky ring, Oathbreaker seems to possess the same features along with a Serkel Earring on the hilt of the blade. it also shares an uncanny relationship (relative wise) to Sol (Both dagger and sword version). In a TGtS during chapter 32 from ''Legends Awakening: Blaze, ''Galen threw up a fitting tantrum and highly complained about his Oathbreaker for not cooperating with his swordplay. That, in return, made a meek Blaze to feel irritated and teach him a lesson from sword abuse. Demonstrating the adoring shine to the curve bladed Yegdrion, Blaze then spars out a tiny fight on Galen, although the young royal was not prepared for sudden attack. That's how Galen incorporated his "Sword Hand", fingers twitching in pride and bravery. Weapon stats Weapon locations ''Legends Awakening Legends Awakening: Blaze Trivia * The Oathbreaker may look inspirational after Shulk's Monado from Xenoblade Chronicles. * The Serkel Earring's clinking against the hilt of Oathbreaker is a sound of bonus awarded to the selected unit. * During Xenologue 15, Galen did not know of another Oathbreaker in existence, however he accepted it into inventory although the Naga Parthia was still locked to him. * The golden spikes on the hilt of the blade do not give out any harm when Galen wields the blade due to his scaly gloves that are set with his Byrsiadeo armour. * Oathbreaker is the only character-specific weapon in Legends Awakening to provide a bonus to a specific stat. * The Oathbreaker is referenced in SOF when Galen's daughter, Leandra, chose to name a tome she got from her father at the end of the paralogue. * According to a conversation that can be viewed when visiting a certain village during the events that occur during the second generation of the Primaries from American Mirage Sessions#KvD, it is asserted that the Tryhung, Yegdrasil, and Dragontainn are the strongest blades to have ever been forged. At the time, this is true; Tryhung, Yegdrasil, and Dragontainn have higher Might than any other sword in AMS. * In KvD: Heroes, the Oathbreaker has the Killer Edge weapon effect built into it, referencing the Critical skill and +20 Skill it gave in AMS. Skill gives critical chance, something the Killer Edge is well known for. Gallery Category:Weapons